


黑马尾14

by weixikun



Category: hxh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weixikun/pseuds/weixikun





	黑马尾14

为了避免暴露什么标志性的物件在直播中，以至于被人看出所在地，她还是惯例穿着深色衣服贴着白墙来直播。  
•••  
“在伴郎致辞环节，身穿伴郎礼服的夏洛克显得格外拘谨，天知道，在这婚礼开始之前，他已经使用了大量尼古丁来安抚自己焦虑的情绪。他说。”  
“女士们先生们，家人们朋友们，还有•••其他人：约翰•华生，我的朋友约翰•华生提出让我做伴郎的时候，我很困惑。这项任务对我来说比之前遇到的更具挑战更艰难。另外，非常感谢他对我的信任。在某种程度上，我几乎被感动了。”  
“让我们来瞧瞧这糟糕的开场白，我们不得不承认，这就是夏洛克一贯说话的风格。他说，‘我恐怕不能恭喜你约翰。所有的情感，尤其是爱，与纯粹冷静的理智相违背。而我认为这种理智高于一切。在我的信念中，婚礼简直就是为了庆祝这个病态的道德败坏的世界中一切虚伪、华而不实、荒谬、感伤的东西。大家都知道我精神敏锐。事实上，这不过是和约翰对比出来的。新娘总是愿意选择姿色平庸的伴娘，我觉得这也是一种对比。但是，毕竟对比是上帝展现他创造之美的一种手段，为结婚的傻瓜们提供了职业机会。’”  
“听到这里，我想大家一定觉得，如果在自己的婚礼上有个家伙这样致辞，即使是最好的朋友亲人，我们也应该上去给他一拳，教教他什么叫看场合说话。然而，夏洛克最无法看懂的便是普通人的情绪，他甚至对此存在着某种理解上的障碍。”  
“然而他对自己的剖析却如同机器般的精准，甚至刻薄。他说，我想说的是，我是最讨厌、最粗鲁、最无知的人，彻头彻尾的讨厌鬼，任何人遇到我都是一种不幸。我轻视美德，无视美，不了解幸福。所以如果我不明白为什么找我做伴郎，那是因为我从没想过我会是任何人的好朋友。”  
“约翰，我是个荒谬的人。但是被你的热情和对友谊的忠贞拯救了。我的一生中从没给过誓言，今晚之后我也不会。此刻面对着大家，我第一个也是最后一个誓言。玛丽，约翰，不论代价，不论会发生什么，从今以后，我发誓永远陪伴着你们，永远陪伴着你们三个人。玛丽，你值得拥有这个男人。这是我能表达的最高的称赞。”  
看着互动区刷满了一排排基佬之音，她也承认，的确很多时候存在着“腐眼看人基”的情况。“有这样一段话，虽然从我嘴里说出来并不合适，甚至会影响到之后大家对故事的解读，但是，看见大家气氛这么好，我也想作为‘官方’撒一次糖。”  
“在从华生婚礼上离开的夏洛克，他内心最为直观的感受即是，忠实的华生由于结婚而离开了我，这是在我们交往过程中我所知道的他唯一的自私行为，当时我是孤身一人。”  
（糖•••这糖里有毒！_(:3J∠)_）  
（UP主你确定这是糖？虐死了我去！！）  
（吃的我一口碎玻璃）  
“这种感觉，其实不难体会。无论男女，在自己最为要好的朋友结婚的那一刻，恐怕都会心生一种宛如失恋般的感觉，仿佛朋友背叛了自己一样。其实，不过是从此身边多了一个比自己更加亲密的人而已，我们也不过只是在嫉妒。”  
“哈哈，而且这原本就是侦探故事呢，撒糖的事还是交给同人创作的各位大大们吧。今天的故事就讲到这里，剩下的半小时还是抽取一些问题来解答。之前大家多次提到的‘高反人格’是否现实中也存在。这个问题其实只要了解什么是反社会人格，就能知晓答案。这类人的存在应该并不占少数，只是生活平凡的我们几乎不会遇上这类人，因为他们无法忍受一成不变的生活。就像夏洛克，不断想要得到新的，更加诡谲的案件来侦破。我们应该庆幸自己身边没有这样的人。对了，有细心的听众朋友做了一个有关这类人格测试的题目私信给我，我看完之后觉得很有意思，所以在之后会公布在频道里，大家有兴趣可以自行去看看。测试结果仅为娱乐，切勿当真。”  
“新来的听众问到了我的节目单，这里正好再统一解释一下。因为不可抗力的因素导致，我也无法保证每次直播的时间，只能做到提前通知。每天的视频会在晚上九点左右上传至平台，不定时不定期增加vlog，目前雷打不动的更新内容从周一至周末依次为，  
（猎人）人文美食  
一期完结小故事  
（系列）《人间失格》  
（猎人）遗迹幻兽  
（系列）《hellsing》  
（系列）《福尔摩斯》和（猎人）犯罪，以上。谢谢大家的支持和关注。”  
•••  
“最后一个问题啊，你们是约好了么？”看着连续翻过几页全部都是“关心”她另一半的问题，顿时觉得有一种，她的世界里“最后一片净土终于沦陷了”的绝望感。“是啊，UP主依旧没有男朋友，还被逼婚。”  
（可是UP主有女朋友啊~~比如我_(:3J∠)_）  
（UP主！请务必带再下回家见阿姨吧！！）  
（UP主的粉丝绝对[表情]比例大过[表情]）  
（然而UP主有了老婆_(:3J∠)_）  
（我们都是UP主的老婆，随时接受阿姨的检阅！）  
怎么办，看到这种互动更觉得好绝望啊。你们这帮基佬，我可是直男•••呸！女啊！！走开，我没你们这样的老婆！_(:3J∠)_  
（UP主生无可恋透过眼神冒出来了）  
（UP主别哭！站撸！）  
（求UP主择偶标准~~）这条仿佛引爆了连环炸弹，接下来的时间里全是刷屏。  
“我的意中人是一个盖世英雄。上天既然安排他来到我身边，他一定是个不平凡的人，错不了！我知道有一天他会在一个万众瞩目的情况下出现，身披金甲圣衣，脚踏七彩祥云来娶我！”  
（我差点就信了，如果我没听过UP主的《大话西游》的话）  
（我差点就信了，如果UP主不笑场那么明显的话）  
（我差点就信了，如果没看到前面人剧透的话）  
无声的笑了笑，直播对她而言一直是一件很开心的事，因为可以看到很多很多从没见过的人他们的最直观想法。“好了，时间不早了，也不逗你们了。还是用一段台词来回答这个问题，同时作为今天的结尾吧。”  
“人穷极一生追寻另一个人的事，我一直无法理解，或许是我自己太有意思，无需他人陪伴，所以我祝你们在对方身上得到的快乐，与我给自己的一样多。今天的直播到此结束，祝大家晚安。”  
结束直播的同时看向私信栏，果不其然又跳出来了。  
【这是sonro桑的单身宣言？哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~o(*^▽^*)o一股残念的味道呢~】  
【是看清事实的人，最后放弃挣扎的绝望叹息。】  
【果然绝望了咩o(*≧▽≦)ツsonro桑这样的性格不改一改绝对嫁不出去哒！】  
【噢。】说的跟你性格不错似的。  
【等下等下等下！别走啊sonro桑Σヽ(ﾟД ﾟ; )ﾉ我给你提个建议怎么样？】  
【说。】  
【如果sonro桑能学会对异性撒娇，一定事半功倍(ง •_•)ง】  
【从这句话结束以后的72小时里，我们谁先说话谁是狗。】  
果断收拾衣服去洗澡，这种人就应该把他长期放置，永远别理他就对了。  
泡完澡后敷着面膜开始提前收拾行李，明天一早她就要退房了，打算去巴托奇亚共和国的天空竞技场看场比赛，为此提前预定了4月12号西索对战华石斗郎的票。这个是早在她计划内的，既然去过那么多地方了，下半年还要去友克鑫，那么为什么不去竞技场感受感受气氛？虽然隐约有种破罐子破摔的味道，但反正都已经踏进剧情圈了，不如在安全范围内大胆的去观光一下。嗯，对的，她的胆子在那两年中急剧曾肥了。  
除了明天早上还要用的东西外，其他都装包完毕了，伸个懒腰后扑进软乎乎的床上。在充电前习惯性的看了一下讯息，这一看就不得了了。揉眼睛确认了好几遍，屏幕里的那个字就是那么雷打不动的显示在那。  
【汪！U•ェ•U】  
孙露扔开手机将脸埋在枕头上闷笑，最后演变成了抱着枕头笑的满床滚。  
一脸缺氧的潮红将枕头扔开，长舒一口气，为什么这家伙的文字语言跟实际说话的感觉差那么多！明明都是个24岁的大青年了，结果隔着屏幕的时候时常忘了他的年纪，而相比之下，跟他真人相处真的好烦！还莫名其妙。  
犹豫了片刻，捡起手机。  
【喵。】  
【诶诶诶诶诶诶！！Σヽ(ﾟД ﾟ; )ﾉ竟然没睡？】  
【⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄㉨⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ sonro桑好棒！】  
【•••你这是什么表情。】  
【哈~~因为sonro桑很可爱n(*≧▽≦*)n一时没控制住~】  
【算了，晚安。】不知道他在兴奋什么，而且并没什么好聊的。  
【好呢~sonro桑晚安o(*￣3￣)o】  
噫！！  
甩甩头把屏幕关掉去充电，兴许是被他咬过的后遗症，现在看他发这个颜文字过来总觉得胳膊疼。  
•••  
孙露关掉照明灯裹着被子安心的去约见周公了，而另一边的侠客在对着手机屏幕露出笑容的同时，成功收获了身下女人一个不满的眼神。  
迷情沙哑的嗓音，伸出白玉般的手臂勾住这个明显心不在焉的男人，“侠客你到底在做什么？不要老盯着手机啊~”故意收缩绞紧了还埋在她身体里的物件儿，竟然在看手机的同时还胀大了几分，气死人了！缠在腰间的腿暗示般的摩擦过敏感点。  
“哈哈，好痒啊邦妮酱。”抓住她那不安分的脚踝，双眼微眯，口气严肃而认真，“不可以闹我哟。”恶意的动了动腰。原本还满是抱怨的女人，在G点被刺激的酥麻感中，霎时软成了一滩水，迎合的姿态无意识的扭动着腰身。媚眼如丝，绵软的吟唱一声盖过一声，婉转的如同夜莺，却叫人听的血气上涌。玉笋芽般的指尖涂着艳丽甲釉，轻抚在两人湿答答又异常灼热的交合处，似吟似叹的说道，“最棒了•••你•••”  
闻言，俯身舔舐着女人高扬绷直的颈脖，腰下的动作半分也没有放缓，女人的声音在他听来是带着痛苦的欢愉，明明已经无法再承受了，可身体还是异常的•••贪婪，透露出想要榨干他的意头。被欲火烧的暗绿眼眸看着女人意乱情迷的脸，才14岁竟然能露出这样的表情，第一次看见时连他都惊讶了。  
Bonnie——甜美、漂亮、优雅而善良。她的父亲显然没读过书，才会给她取了这么个悖逆她本性的名字。不过，他也受到应有的“惩罚”了。在两人抵死缠绵的房间外，客厅里散落着的断肢也不知原本是谁身体上一部分，墙壁，地毯，墙上的全家福皆是喷溅的血液。倒在客厅沙发旁的夫妻俩，面容已蒙上了一层灰败的色彩，泛着铁青和惊愕，双眼瞪的奇大至死还望着那扇半掩的房门。  
从这凌乱不堪处处透露着“业余”的现场来看，显然不是他的做派。邦妮很爱他，爱到可以初见就上床，可最疯狂的还是，她可以选择在父母绝不接纳他的时候，毫不犹豫将他们砍杀，然后扔下凶器，也不顾自己的伤，捧着他无表情的脸深情的吻下去。啊~啊，他都不得不承认邦妮是个挺可怕的人了。快别闹了啊，这世界就没有正常人吗，还是只有sonro桑是个异端？  
棕黄的发丝被汗水濡湿贴在面颊上，沉着眼底多余的情愫，埋头继续驰骋在气息逐渐衰弱下去的女人身上。紧贴着女人背部的床单扩散出鲜红的色彩，他原本抿紧的嘴唇缓缓攀上弧度。婕羽拉小姐，可以带我去到你那个正常的世界里看看吗？因为我快被这些奇怪的家伙弄昏头了，明明我也有着相当聪明的头脑呢~呐，婕羽拉小姐，你也会“拯救”我吗？即使我不是Sherlock,你也不是John.  
……


End file.
